


雨夜里无法倾诉的爱语

by vvesper



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvesper/pseuds/vvesper
Summary: 平行时空，角色设定为监视官槙岛和执行官狡噛。





	雨夜里无法倾诉的爱语

槙岛卧底新人监视官paro

窗外的水珠刷刷地往下扔，男人看着窗户，玻璃映不出男人的表情， 他转过头，拿了一包烟，从里边抽出一根小的香烟，利落地塞进嘴中，之后再用打火机点燃，槙岛看着男人点烟的样子，笑了。  
“你抽烟的样子看着不赖。”他继续靠在柔软的沙发上，“这时候也许赞美你比较好吧。”  
“恭维的话可没必要说。”  
他递给槙岛一支烟，“怎么样？监视官，要来一根吗？”  
槙岛摆摆手以示拒绝，“我没有抽烟的习惯。”  
“那好吧。”狡噛猛地吸了香烟一口，“那么，监视官大驾光临寒舍，是有何贵干？”  
“兑现上次的诺言啊。”  
“上次？”狡噛慎也皱皱眉头，“上次有和你说什么吗？”他对待新任监视官的态度和对待平级没有太大区别，可是新人监视官仍然没有生气的样子。  
“如果你敢给我在头上来一枪的话，那你可就要做好献身的准备了。”槙岛慢慢地将这句话说下来，赤裸的话语在他温柔声线的描述下仿佛也充满了魔力。  
“我想你应该没忘记上次进医院的那一枪是怎么来的吧。”槙岛歪着头，拼命瞧着狡噛的表情。  
槙岛圣护是新上任的监视官，就在他第一次使用主宰者的时候，狡噛曾放言：“如果你敢给我在头上来一枪的话，那你可就要做好献身的准备了。”可是他怎么也没有想到，献身是这个献身啊。  
“监视官，那种话可不能当真。”  
“那可真是不好意思了。”狡噛听到槙岛叹了一口气。  
他吸完了香烟，可仍然没有听到槙岛关上门的声音，他正纳闷的时候，他感到腰部被什么东西抱住了，是一双纤细的手。  
“如何？”槙岛在耳边轻声细语，他呼出的气息一点点绕进狡噛的耳旁。  
“这可是职场骚扰啊，槙岛监视官。”狡噛挑衅地一笑，“不过我还蛮喜欢这样的。”  
想都没想到地，狡噛猛地转换姿势，将槙岛的手扣在一边，他的舌头侵入到槙岛的唇部。  
“唔……”槙岛想都没想到狡噛会这样做，本来以为这次自己会是主动的一方，不过现在这些也不重要了，他并不是很在意这样的问题。  
唇与唇之间交接，槙岛闭上眼睛，让狡噛的舌尖任意在自己的口腔中肆虐，感受着风一般的快感，他有点兴奋了，不过相比起自己，对方兴奋起来更明显，槙岛的腿间，明显感受到了对方硬起来的东西。  
而随着接吻的深入，他感到那事物抵着自己的腿间越发地热了。可对方仍然在自己口腔中掠夺，舍不得离开，狡噛抱起槙岛的头，仿佛整个人都要进驻槙岛的口腔内。  
长时间的接吻总算结束，槙岛涨红的脸显示缺氧的时间的长度。  
“呼……呼……”他靠在狡噛的肩膀上，大口地呼气。狡噛搂着他的腰，也稍微有些气喘。  
“真是和我预想的一样，你在这方面还挺在行的。”  
“真的要做吗？”狡噛呼吸着新鲜的空气。  
槙岛看着狡噛身下凸起的地方，“不说我，你也快受不了了吧。”  
“真拿你没办法，但是至今为止，没有和男人做过的经验呢。”  
“不要说的好像我主动投怀送抱一样。”圣护瞪了慎也一眼，“明明你也有反应了。”  
“真奇怪啊，以前我的反应可没那么快，是因为监视官的压力吗？”慎也笑了一下。  
圣护很喜欢他笑的样子，愣了一下。狡噛看到圣护犹疑的样子，朝他的眼睛轻轻一吻，  
“没想到我这幅样子也能让监视官看呆，还是了不得啊。”  
两人急匆匆地脱掉彼此的上衣，两个男人的身材类似，不过相比起槙岛，狡噛的肌肉相对于槙岛来说更加明显一点，槙岛则属于精瘦的类型。  
“说起来，这个招数应该是用在少女漫画里吧，对我可不见效哦。”  
“你也看少女漫画吗？真看不出来”  
“偶尔会看一下。”  
两个男人就这样“赤诚相见”，他们持续地拥吻，之后坐到沙发上，仿佛要用尽全身的热度温暖彼此。  
“为什么要来找我？”狡噛看着槙岛的眼睛，而槙岛的眼睛则充满了苦涩。  
“仅仅是对你感兴趣罢了。”  
“就这样而已吗？”他亲吻着槙岛的上半身，胸前的两点在精瘦的体型上显得格外瞩目，如果要打个比方的话，那可能会有点像蛋糕上的两点草莓。  
狡噛直接将嘴伸向那个部位，舔舐着槙岛的敏感处。  
“唔……”银发男人扯着对方的头发，这让黑发男子有些喜悦。  
“很舒服吗？”  
槙岛点点头。  
像是为了赞赏槙岛回应一般，狡噛更加卖力地舔弄这一处，胸前的两点很快挺立起来。  
糟糕，反应更明显了，槙岛感到自己的性器挺立得更厉害，会被看出来吧……  
狡噛似乎也察觉到了对方这一反应，解开对方裤子上的拉链，观察到内裤比起平时不一般的硬挺时，他挑衅般地扬起双唇。  
“没想到你的感觉来得这么快。”  
槙岛没有回应，他捂住自己的嘴巴，以防接下来男人接下来进行的动作会让自己的嗓子溢出羞耻的声音。  
狡噛脱下槙岛的内裤，花茎自然而然地弹了出来，上面已经产生了一部分的液体，狡噛轻轻地抚摸着花茎，按压花茎的下端，一开始是轻轻地按压。  
“呼……呼……”槙岛喘着气，没有发出他所预想的声音。  
“唔！”  
而后随着狡噛对花茎的一阵重重的按压，槙岛发出了狡噛所预料到的声音。  
“对我的话，没必要隐藏弱点。”  
“没有这样的事。”  
“这样你看如何？”  
“唔……”  
又是一个不小力道力的按压。  
“可以了……”可是槙岛仍然不想松开放在嘴边的手。  
狡噛瞥了他一眼，手在茎体上来回刺激，而随着刺激的多寡，茎体越发挺立，青年双手摊在沙发上，青年尝试闭上双眼，他的双唇张开，这使得狡噛更想一口吻上去，他停止了刺激，一口吻了上去，就像撕咬自己的猎物一般。  
“唔……”  
槙岛双手搂住他的肩膀，狡噛似乎还没品尝完猎物的美味，唇上的快感一阵一阵袭来，等一下，身下的快感似乎也并没有停止，狡噛继续揉捏着他的下半身。  
快要到极限了，潜意识里他还是不想把这幅狼狈的样子给狡噛看见，槙岛一把推开狡噛，反而被狡噛抓住了手，加深了拥吻。  
“……”  
“唔……！”呻吟被眼前的野兽全数吞没。  
青年已然在狡噛的手中到达了高潮，槙岛放开了搂住狡噛的手，汗水从青年的额头中冒出了许多，那是耗费了体力的证明。  
“哈……哈……”狡噛感受到了槙岛的呼吸，“也许我们在这方面会很契合。”  
“那我就恭敬不如从命了。”他咧嘴一笑，还没等槙岛中场休息完，将原先沾满精液的一只手指插入了槙岛的内壁。  
没来得及反应的槙岛只能短促地发出一句呻吟，内壁随着男子的开拓发出了滋滋的声音，似乎是在渴求着男子的进入。  
“你似乎很喜欢我。”  
“哈~”槙岛吻向了眼前的男人，唇与唇的交融让狡噛对槙岛的评价有了些许的改变，让他产生了对方真的爱着自己的错觉。  
“再进去一点可以吗？”  
“如果你想更激烈一点的话，”狡噛抽出第一根手指，一下子把中间的3根手指插进去。  
“唔……”监视官隐忍的声音让狡噛更加想把对方吞噬殆尽，狡噛想看到这位平时高傲的监视官比平时更多的表情。  
不，不是产生了对方真的爱着自己的错觉，是产生了自己真的爱着对方的错觉吧。  
“哈……哈……”青年搭在狡噛身上，慎也并没有看清他的表情。  
“哎呀。”狡噛感觉自己脖子后面一阵刺痛，他知道原因是如何，且嘲讽着说道。  
“没想到监视官还有抓人的习惯。”  
“不好意思，我不是故意的……唔~啊！”  
狡噛加重了力道，探寻着内壁深处。  
“你真的是第一次做吗？”他微微一笑，“完全不像是第一次做的样子啊。”  
“我从来没有说过我是第一次做啊。”槙岛瞪了狡噛一眼。  
“真可惜。”  
“可惜什么？”槙岛挑了一下眉头，，狡噛莫名的喜欢看他轻蔑的表情。  
“请当我没说吧，监视官。”执行官  
“这可……唔”  
插入内壁的手指四处探寻着敏感点。  
“很痛啊。”青年皱了皱眉毛，侧过身体去，再度调整了一下位置。  
“呼呼。”  
槙岛忍着内壁不断涌现的快感，尽量使自己身体不发抖的说道。  
“你真的不把我当监视官看。”  
“如果是女性的话，那另当别论啊。”  
“那是男性经过所受的教育而约定俗成的规则吧。”  
狡噛放开手指，从内壁抽出，他的手指有些黏糊糊的，那也是爱的证明吗，不过他们现在所做的又是一些什么。  
“唔……”  
槙岛又被吻住了，双唇之间的触感在狡噛看来就就好像蜜糖一般，对方接吻的时候闭上了双眼，眉头微微皱起，然后让狡噛注意到的是，苍白的脸上略带泛红的色泽，狡噛甚至对自己睁开眼睛的行为有些不好意思了。  
“为什么总是喜欢吻我呢。”两人停止了接吻。  
“我也不知道。”  
“哦？”槙岛微微喘气，擦除了嘴唇的痕迹。  
“你对我抱有什么样的想法，我突然有些好奇了。”  
“总之不是你想的那样。”  
“哈哈。”槙岛调整了一下呼吸，“我想的，是什么样的呢？”  
狡噛不理会对方的话，脱下自己的长裤和内搭，与体格相当的性器完全的展现在槙岛面前，而槙岛本来就是全身没有一件衣服。  
“这样我们持平了呢。”  
“还不知道呢。”狡噛一将圣护的双腿架在他的肩膀上，一下子被悬空的圣护的表现并不惊讶，反而是就着这处姿势，双唇咬向狡噛的一点。  
“喂，说好是我占有主动权的。”  
槙岛的头被男人用手指轻轻抬起，“好吧，下次换我来。”  
被抬起脸的圣护轻轻一笑，“只是觉得有趣所以才这么做的。”  
“你还真是个强硬的人。”  
“那是我的坏习惯，不过你也半斤八两吧。”  
“慎也君，还是很了解我的嘛。”槙岛没有能悠闲一阵，在他口中亲密称呼的男人，将异物缓缓塞入了他的内壁。  
“唔……慢点，啊……很痛。”圣护被痛处激出了眼泪。  
“很痛吗？”慎也的笑容在槙岛看来与平时有些不同，带上了暴虐的余影。  
慎也没有继续表达他的观点，或者是为他擦拭去眼泪什么的，他只是保持原先的动作，将自己的性器塞进去更深。  
“唔！……好大。”  
槙岛感受着对方的体温，他的性经验不是很多，也很少碰到在这方面如此契合的男性，不愧是自己看中的人，即使是在这种方面，也如此契合。他如此想到，性器在内壁中长驱直入，已经进入足够深的地方了，可是似乎还没有停止。  
“啊！”碰到了，自己的敏感点，槙岛的敏感点很深，因此刚才狡噛使用手指的时候他的反应才不大。  
“原来在这么深的地方吗？”  
“啊！唔！”执行官再次触碰了敏感的那处，监视官忍不住发出了哭腔，之后则是自己的背后添上了两道划痕。  
狡噛一开始还寻思着他这反应是不是太过度了，而再次戳中这个点时，狡噛才发现事实就是如此，而槙岛没有伪装的必要。  
“很少人碰到这个点吗？”狡噛盯着眼前的槙岛，银发青年的眼眶早已经湿润，手捂着嘴巴，但仍然是抑制不住发出的声音。  
槙岛摇摇头，露出无可奈何的表情。  
“哈……哈……”  
狡噛没有直接对他的反应做出回应，而是直接攻击敏感点以做表示。  
“嗯！啊……啊……唔……哈……啊！”  
“不要弄这点了，狡……噛”  
“唔……啊！”又是一波攻击。  
槙岛的身体早已经变得没有力气，这该说是他自己找的，既然选择自己作为承受的那一方，没有违反规则就应该继续下去，不过再这样下去，估计自己会高潮吧，还没等他高潮，圣护体内的异物就又增大了几分。  
“又……变大了。”  
是自己的声音让他更兴奋了吗？  
“托监视官的福。”  
槙岛仔细感受着这一瞬间的变化，尽管他本人体力充沛，可是经过对方这么一折磨，说不定真的会受不了，他也低估了自己在男子面前身体的敏感度，想想这种经验确实前所未有。  
狡噛此时在槙岛看来就如同放开绳索的猎犬一般，肆意抢夺身下的美味。  
黑发男子盯着身下神情迷乱的青年，不由得更加想欺负他。  
—不想让其他人看到他这样的表情—  
“哈……哈……哈……”  
槙岛随着狡噛的动作身体被摆弄的起起落落，蜷起的脚尖显示出他的愉悦度。  
“不行了……啊！”  
“可真快啊，你看上去不像这样敏感的类型才对。”  
“不要……弄了。”  
再这样下去不久，就要再次射出来了。  
狡噛咧嘴一笑，戳了戳对方的鼻子。  
“在这种时候不要说这样不解风情的话。”  
“啊！啊！……唔……”敏感点由于被戳弄了数次，体内堆积的快感不得不得以尖叫的方法得以解脱，而就又在这一瞬间，男子度吻向圣护，他的眼泪也不知道为何溢了出来，狡噛依然没有吻去他的泪水，而是饶有兴致的看着他这副模样。  
高潮的瞬间，槙岛眼前一白，白色的粘稠液体射在了狡噛腹前。  
“唔……”槙岛感受着他身上烟草的气息，这股气息莫名的让他感到舒适。  
吻到缺氧的时刻，狡噛才不舍地离开对方的唇舌。  
对了，银发青年才料想到一件事情，狡噛还没有射。  
“看来这次我是输家呢。”他享受着高潮后的余韵，狡噛打量起他的表情，并动了一下他的部分，以表达他的不满。  
“唔。”  
慎也拨了拨青年被汗水沾湿的头发。  
“不要动……啊！”  
“说起来，监视官。”  
槙岛感受着对方的温暖，高潮后的甬道进入比之前更容易，狡噛顺着内壁所分泌的粘液，在紧致柔软的内里挺弄。  
“你还没射。”  
“恩？”  
“啊！”又动了一下，槙岛已经无法再承受这样敏感的撞击了，还没有放松足够，又被拉入更深一层的快感。  
“坐到我上面来。”男人似乎并不知道他受不了，换了一个更容易高潮的姿势。  
青年不了解他得的意图，也不愿意顺对方的意思。  
槙岛摇摇头，“我受不了了。”  
狡噛却好像当做没有听到对方的话似的，擅自改变对方的体位，让他直直接后入的方式进入对方体内。  
“啊！啊！啊！”太刺激了，已经又块到极限了，而自己以前也从没有以这种在他看来如此屈辱的手段进行性爱。  
“不行了，哈……哈……”  
“真奇怪，以监视官平时的训练量来说，体力应该与我相当才对。”  
“你还真没有自觉。”槙岛在狡噛身下予以讥讽的片刻，连连喘息。  
“啊！”  
“啊！”  
“啊”  
撞击发出的滋滋声带有承受一方的不断呻吟。”  
真想看看他的表情……这是狡噛心中的潜台词。槙岛的呻吟和平时成熟的男声完全不一样，更类似少年软弱的呜咽，他想听到对方更多这样的声音。  
好像忍不住了……这个姿势，这个声音，这个对象，让他一直膨胀的欲望渴望得更进一步满足。  
他皱了皱眉头，哼了一声，将精液全数射在了青年体内。  
“啊！……哈……不，行了。”青年的白浊一下子泄了出来。  
可能是精液积累很久都得不到发泄的缘故，滚烫的液体在槙岛体内一股接着一股的渗入，这种触感让他莫名的满足。  
“好多……”  
“抱歉，一时没有控制住自己。”尽管慎也十分强硬，可他一开始也没打算射在体内。”  
“你还好吗？”  
“哈……唔……哈。”青年只觉得全身虚脱，身体有些发抖，之后就眼前一白，在狡噛的怀里昏睡了过去。  
自己果然是做过头了……黑发男子为自己在性爱中太强势而苦恼，青年仍然保持有规律的呼吸。应该只是太累昏睡过去了，应该没太大问题，本以为槙岛的体力足够支撑这场性爱，看来是他错了。  
槙岛仍然在沉睡中，他处在一个难得安稳的梦境中，没有西比拉系统了，没有死亡，这场梦境只有他在这之后无论怎么施加强迫也无法忘却的对象——狡噛慎也。  
“为什么你总是喜欢这样吻我呢。”  
狡噛已经将他抱到床边，听着他一些混乱的梦话。  
“可能是因为我有些喜欢你吧。”黑发男子对着睡梦中的青年笑了，那是略显惨淡的笑容，槙岛不会看到他这样的表情，也不知道他后来做了什么。  
他吻向了青年，可遗憾的是，对方并不是睡美人，一吻就会醒来。  
雨还没有停，想说的话也许以后也再也没有机会提起……  
可是，那又能怎么样呢。


End file.
